


Yoshi 453

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mentions of dissections and other body horrors, mostly Yoshi being freaked out by rude turtles and The Outside World, self-indulgent fic, ships may happen in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: Yoshino isn't quite certain what to think of the outside world; but he is a turtle just like the rude turtles who stole him from Bishop, and for now that will have to be reason enough to stay.





	1. Rushed Introductions

There are loud sounds outside.  
  
He tilts his head. Listens to it as he munches on his salad. He picks up the apple and bites down just as a loud thump is heard from outside. He blinks. Watches the door, curious, but ultimately feeling too safe to move.  
  
It’s not like anything  _ bad _ happens here. Not to him. Bishop said so.  
  
So he nibbles on his apple and listens to the commotion outside as he wipes away the juices from his chin. There’s yelling now, too. And gunfire. He had only heard that whenever he passed the training grounds.  
It’s so loud. He frowns and grabs his blanket. Wraps it around himself and huddles under it, practically hidden under the white mass.   
  
Why is there so much sound, though? He can’t help but wonder about it. Bishop hadn’t mentioned anything new being brought in- unless he forgot? It’s so loud. And angry. And they’re saying words he only ever heard on the movies he isn’t allowed to watch anymore because they scared him so much. Words like  _ fuck _ and  _ motherfucker _ .   
  
And then the sounds just stop.   
  
A green face stares through the window.  
  
Yoshino blinks.  
  
The green face blinks too. It’s mouth is open. Gaping? Yes, gaping.  
  
Yoshino dares to do a little wave. He takes another bite of the apple with his other hand. More green faces appear. They all gape at him. He does a wave for each of them, but then he puts aside the remains of the apple and grabs the watermelon slice. Nibbles on it.  
  
When he looks back towards the window, only one green face is left. It got an orange ribbon wrapped around it. Yoshino gives it a shy a smile. He is given a bright grin back, and that’s really nice.  
  
Then the door beeps green. He sits up straight, wondering if Bishop is going to explain what’s going on. Are the green faces his new playmates? They look almost like him, after all.   
  
But it’s not Bishop who walks through the door. It’s the green faces, all of them, and Yoshino watches them curiously.  
  
They are broader than him. A lot of muscles, and their skins are all darker than his. They are wearing belts and…  _ things _ on their knees and elbows. They all have ribbons, too, and he wonders if they’re soft or rough. None of them wear socks like he does. Why don’t they? It’s so  _ cold _ walking outside of the room. Thick, wooly socks together with a nice, big sweater works like a charm. He would let them borrow his, but he only got what he is currently wearing.  
  
“Hello,” the blue ribbon one says. “do you understand me?”  
  
He frowns at them.  
  
“Yes,” he replies, feeling a bit insulted so crossing his arms seems like the correct way to show this. “of course I do. Who are you? Why are you wearing ribbons?” He tries to look past them. “Where’s Mr. Bishop?”  
  
The orange one snorts. He gives it a suspicious glance, before he stares back at the blue one.  
  
“Uh,” says the blue one. Yoshino leans back against the wall, tries to stare him down. It never works on Mr. Bishop, but maybe it will on this one. “What, exactly, are you doing here?” the blue one finally says.  
  
Yoshino blinks.   
  
No one ever asked him that.  
  
He bites his bottom lip and considers this. What _ is _ he doing here?  
  
"I don’t know,” he finally says. “I hatched here. Mr. Bishop takes care of me. Next week I’m going to be on the table, he said I might get to be really useful then.” He looks back at them. “If you come back after next week, then maybe I know. Now I don’t. Now I mostly, um.” He looks down at the melon slice in his hand. “I mostly eat now. And blood tests. To see if I’m healthy and stuff. Oh, but they did put a thing in me two weeks ago, that was weird.”   
  
They look a bit sick when he looks back up.   
  
“What? Not everyone can be all…  _ muscle _ ,” he huffs, eyeing their arms with a bit of envy. Yoshino is all squish and hips and… squish. “Oh, but I do get to do puzzles and math problems too! Those are fun. Where’s Mr. Bishop?”   
  
“Right, he- she- it is coming with us,” the blue one blurts out, and if Yoshino wasn’t so used to being ordered around, he would protest. But he is used to it, so he sighs and gets onto his feet and clutches his blanket close. “Don, try and see if you can get any more info on… it, Raph watch the rear, Mikey, watch it.”  
  
“I’m a he,” Yoshino helpfully tells them.   
  
“Right. Mikey, watch him.”   
  
Yoshino let’s the orange one- Mikey, apparently- tug him along. He gapes at the unconscious guards sprawled all over the corridor. He looks at Mikey. Mikey just grins and nudges him into walking. Maybe Yoshino  _ shouldn’t _ follow them. All of this seems very suspicious.  
  
“Where’s Mr.Bishop?” he asks again, because they didn’t answer before and honestly? Honestly, he’s getting a bit worried. There’s  _ eight soldiers on the floor _ . He nervously tries to avoid stepping on them. When he looks behind them, Yoshino sees that the red one isn’t as careful.   
  
It must hurt, having a big green foot push down on your face. He winces and looks forward again.  
  
It’s all very weird.  
  
The only people they meet are the ones who are unconscious. There’s weapons everywhere, scorch marks on the walls and ceilings and Yoshino very carefully doesn’t look too hard at some of the spots that are suspiciously red. He would rather not faint. It really is very weird, but also very worrying.  
  
At least Mikey is nice.  
  
“So, what’s your name, dude?” he asks, and Yoshino accepts his hand as Mikey helps him step over another unconscious soldier.  
  
“Yoshino,” he answers. Gives Mikey a shy smile. “Some call me Yoshi.”   
  
“That’s so cool! Our dad got that name. Hey, Donnie, did you hear that? His name is Yoshi!”  
  
“Yes, Mikey,” the purple one says absently. He is fiddling with one of the consoles. Yoshino is pretty sure that could be counted as sabotage, but he honestly have no idea what’s going on here. He’s starting to suspect he is being held hostage.  
  
But so far they are very nice, and if he was in danger, surely Bishop would have interrupted by now? Also, Mikey is too much of a gentleman to be a real hostage taker.   
  
“Mikey,” Yoshi says, inching away from the red one- Raph, apparently -when he kicks one of the soldiers. The red one hasn’t said a  _ thing _ yet, and it’s a bit scary. “Where  _ are _ we going? I’m getting cold.”   
  
“Oh, we’re totally bringing you home to us, dude.”  
  
"Not until after we have had time to see if he is chipped,” the blue one cuts in before Yoshino can ask anything else. “We don’t want Bishop to track us.”  
  
Yoshi squints at him.   
  
He crosses his arms and tries to look tall. Considering the fact that they all kind of tower over him, that doesn’t work very well.  
  
“Are you  _ kidnapping me _ ?” he asks, incredulous. “That’s rude. Couldn’t you have asked first? I don’t want to be kidnapped. Am I being kidnapped?”  
  
“No, no,” Mikey assures him. “We’re saving you! Bishop is a bad dude.”   
  
Yoshi pouts.  
  
“Mr. Bishop feeds me. And gives me puzzles. And makes sure I’m healthy.”  
  
“Yeah, but-"  
  
“He also likes to dissect turtles that look like us,” the blue one interrupts. That’s very rude. And Yoshi might be about to throw up as he consider those words.   
  
“Excuse me, what was your name again?” he asks, covering his mouth with one hand. He doesn’t think he should throw up right now. The place is already a mess, it wouldn’t be very nice to add to it. It would also be very hard to not miss the soldiers, and he thinks the one closest to him is miss Lisa. And she is one of the  _ nice _ ones.   
  
“Leonardo. Don, are you done yet?” the blue one turns away and Yoshino tries to not feel even more insulted. It’s getting very difficult. So far, everyone but Mikey have been extremely rude.   
  
“Yeah, all done,” purple one says and the door slides open. Yoshi has never been through that door. Weird. Everything is so  _ weird _ and he tries to swallow back everything that wants to go up his throat rather than down. Oh, poor Mr. James, the red one really isn’t watching where he is going.  “Let me just grab some intel, then we can leave.”  
  
“Take anything you can on… Yoshi,” Leonardo says, eyes flicking back towards Yoshi. Yoshi frowns at him and hugs one of Mikey’s arms. “And any information he got on us, too.”  
  
“On it.”   
  
“I don’t wanna be kidnapped,” Yoshino says, voice weak and maybe it kinda trembles. He doesn’t know. He’s… scared, though, because Mr. Bishop hasn’t showed up, and the room they entered is empty and kinda wrecked. He presses closer to Mikey, because Mikey is nice and warm and doesn’t seem like he will hurt Yoshi. He even pats Yoshi’s head, shushing in a nice, sweet manner.   
  
“Let’s hope they didn’t purge anything,” Don says, and he starts tapping at a- a computer. Yoshi thinks it’s a computer, but it looks like alien technology instead of movie technology. Like, it’s so advanced Yoshi isn’t  _ sure _ it’s a computer. “Though considering the state of this lab…”  
  
“Just take whatever you can. Raph, Mikey, start grabbing anything that seems useful. Yoshi…” Leonardo looks him over, and Yoshi tries his best to fuse together with Mikey. It’s not going very well, which is a shame since they’re both green and turtles and shouldn’t that encourage fusing? “Yoshi, stay with me. I don’t want you running off.”   
  
“But you’re rude.”  
  
“And what does that mean?”  
  
Yoshino shrinks away, tries to cling onto Mikey who’s making his way to a pile of trashed electronics.   
  
“You might hurt me! An’ I bruise easily.”   
  
“I won’t  _ hurt  _ you, I-” Leonardo drags one hand down his face. Rubs at his cheek. Sighs and looks at Yoshi, and Mikey slips out of the smaller turtle’s grasp. Yoshi tries to latch onto the red one, but the red one  _ glares  _ so he let’s go before the Raph does something angry like… bite him, or something. “I am trying my best to get us all out of here.  _ Safely _ . This includes you, because your Mr. Bishop is not as nice as he made you think. Trust us.”  
  
“Ya hurt Miss Lisa an’ Mr James an’-”  
  
“They tried to hurt us  _ first _ .”   
  
“Mr. Bishop feeds me,” Yoshi whines then. His voice is trembling and his eyes are stinging. He sniffs and rubs at one eye. Leonardo looks scared all of a sudden. “An’ he keeps me warm an’ gives me puzzles and makes sure the needles doesn’t hurt an’- an’-!”   
  
“Don’t cry,” the bigger turtle pleads. “Just- here, hold this,” and Leonardo puts a book in Yoshi’s hands. It’s heavy and  _ huge _ , and Yoshi stares at it with wide eyes. “Read a bit of that, okay? And-”  
  
“This is a computer manual,” Yoshi blurts out.  
  
“Uh. Yes, it is.”  
  
“Why would they have a  _ manual _ ?” Yoshi pouts. “Not even I need a real manual, an’ I’m not even allowed to play with these for- for more than, like five minutes. They can’t be that dumb! Can they?”   
  
Leonardo blinks. Then he takes the book back and flips through it.   
  
“Donnie!” he calls out, “this isn’t a manual! It’s- there’s  _ codes _ , I think!”  
  
“Gimme that,” the purple one immediately snatches the thick book away from the blue one, and Yoshi gapes at them.   
  
“He didn’t even say  _ please _ ,” he whispers to Mikey, who starts to laugh. Which is also rude, but not as much as the snorting, huffing sounds the red one makes when he tries to not laugh, as well.   
  
“We will have to bring it with us,” Leonardo says, ignoring the laughing turtles behind Yoshi, “it’s too quiet here, we need to move.”  
  
“Alright, just- there,” Donnie muttes, snatching what looks like an usb from the weird alien-looking computer, “I got whatever was left. Yoshino, was it? Do you know if you have anything on or in you that Bishop would be able to track?”  
  
Yoshi hesitates.  
  
He doesn’t think he should tell them; they want to take him  _ away _ from Mr. Bishop, and Yoshi knows that’s a bad idea. Mr. Bishop said so himself.  
  
But… these strange, rude turtles look almost like him. Their eyes are different and they have no claws, but they’re like  _ him _ , and they say Mr. Bishop is bad. Which, of course, Yoshi doesn’t  _ really _ believe, but the way Mr. Bishop had talked about the table Yoshi was supposed to be on soon had been creepy and kinda scary.  
  
Yoshi taps his right upper arm, right on the thin, pale line of a scar.  
  
“T-There. I- I don’t know if I should-”  
  
“We will have to remove it on the way,” Leo cut in, and Yoshino bit his bottom lip. That sounds  _ bad _ , and maybe he  _ should _ stay, because the chip is kinda big which means scalpels and  _ ew _ . He considers screaming for help even if it seems all the guards aren’t gonna wake up any time soon.  
  
The red one- the  _ Raph _ one, he thinks they said- touches the back of Yoshi’s neck.   
  
It’s a nice touch. The red turtle’s hand is warm, the touch soft, and Yoshi isn’t quite sure what to think, because there’s this thing called personal space and the Raph turtle is  _ invading _ it. But it’s also nice and Yoshi nervously leans into it.   
  
“You can’t do some fucking  _ surgery _ on the squirt in the sewers,” Raph protests and his voice was rough and deep and reminded Yoshi of the cool guys in the movies.  
  
“We won’t, Raphie,” Donnie says, and oh gosh, now Mikey is back and tugging on Yoshi’s arm as the turtles begin to pick up their pace. Yoshi is sliding more than walking, his socks slippery on the floor as they turn down corner after corner in a  _ way _ too long hall, “We will do it in an alley.”  
  
“That’s not better!” Yoshi whines, before he gasps as he remembers what  _ else _ what said, “wait, sewers? I ain’t going into any sewers! They are _ dirty _ .”  
  
“Oh my god,” Leonardo whispers. Yoshi thinks he’s trying to whisper, anyway, but he obviously failed as Yoshino heard him  _ perfectly _ well, thank you. He sends Leonardo a glare even as Mikey half lifts, half drags him over the unconscious guards they pass. Raph helps sometimes too.  
  
“I have  _ allergies _ ,” Yoshi huffs, “An’ I bet  _ anyone _ would be allergic to filthy things like sewers!”   
  
“He ain’t wrong,” Raph says and then Yoshi squeaks as he is  _ picked up _ . Like  _ nothing _ . He flails in the red banded turtle’s arms for a moment until Raph glares at him, and then Yoshi meekly wraps his arms around Raph’s neck.  
  
“I don’t care,” Leo snaps back and oh dear goodness, they are running now and it’s  _ way _ faster than what the guards could run, “It’s not like we can leave him here, so he will just have to deal with the sewers.”  
  
Yoshi would have liked to say something to  _ that _ , but that’s when the turtles jump over a bottomless pit.  
  
Yoshino screams.  
  
Then he faints, and even if the turtles might tease him for it later, it’s not  _ his _ fault he have actual  _ survival _ instincts unlike  _ some _ .  
  
At least he wasn’t awake for when they removed the chip.


	2. C'mon Let's Scream

Yoshi woke up with a headache, a sore arm and a dry mouth.   
  
This wasn’t unusual, of course, so for a moment Yoshi figures he’s still back home. That he’s sleeping in his nest of amazingly soft things, in a nice, clean, sterilized room and have a bowl of fruit and bugs nearby to eat whenever he wants.  
  
“Dude, you’re awake!” someone  _ yells _ , and Yoshi  _ screams _ and then Yoshi smacks someone in the face, which makes his arm hurt  _ more _ , and someone else yelps and falls to the floor and oh my gosh  __ it wasn’t a dream!  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why did I let myself be  _ kidnapped?”  _ he cries a few moments later. Donnie is examining his right arm, and Yoshi is trying to hold still even if he  _ really _ wants to do dramatic gestures to drive his point home. “This place  _ stinks _ . Why are there brick walls? Those are so hard to keep sanitary an’ clean and  _ stuff _ . Wait, are we  _ really _ in the sewers? Why! Why don’t ya guys live in the forest or somethin’, I’ve seen that on tv, weirdos like Big Foot lives in the forest and no one bothers them!”  
  
“They don’t deliver  _ pizza _ to the forest, dude,” Mikey points out, and Yoshi has to nod in agreement. He only had pizza a few times as a special treat but it’s  _ good _ .   
  
“I don’t think Big Foot is real,” Donatello murmurs then, and both Yoshi and Mikey gasps out of pure, scandalized horror.  
  
“Donnie! We agreed that all cryptids are valid!” Mikey protests, and Donnie is rolling his eyes but smiling, so clearly Yoshi isn’t caught in a real argument. Which is good, because he really wants a glass of water and-  
  
“Am I a cryptid?” he asks, doubtful, and Mikey immediately nods.  
  
“Duh, of course. You’re a turtle like us! Uh, less ninja, and we aren’t really  _ teens _ anymore, but maybe you are? You’re pretty tiny. Hey, did you mutate?”   
  
“I’m… I’m nineteen,” Yoshi says and squints at him. Donatello wraps a bandage around the smaller turtle’s arm and lightly pats Yoshi’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright, done. Just don’t move this arm around too much, but we didn’t have to cut all that much so it shouldn’t be bothersome. Also, can I get blood samples from you?”  
  
Yoshi blinks. He squints at Donnie, this time.  
  
“Ya don’t have to  _ ask _ for that,” he says, “that’s just  _ normal _ . Of course you can, as long as I don’t have to see the blood! I faint then, it’s no fun. And I  _ just _ slept for like. A year.”  
  
“Three hours.”  
  
“It’s the same thing! I could’ve done  _ so _ much in three hours!”  
  
“You just got out of Bishop’s labs,” Donatello points out, and he and Mikey help Yoshi stand on shaky legs, “do you even know what to do out here?”  
  
“.... nnnnooo,” Yoshi slowly admits, clinging a bit longer to Mikey when Donnie steps away. Mikey is more Yoshi’s height, which means Yoshi can give him a hug without feeling like a hatchling all over again, which makes Mikey the best one of these rude turtles. “But I could’ve found out what to do by now. Now I gotta waste three more hours figuring it all out!”   
  
“Well, what you will do is meet our father first,” and  _ great _ .  _ Him _ . Yoshi glares at Leonardo, who glares back.   
  
“Maybe I don’t  _ wanna _ meet your father,” he snaps back.  
  
Leonardo opens his mouth as if to reply, but then Leo is staring at something to the side, voice going all wobbly as he says, “Donnie, why are you bringing that out?”  
  
“Yoshi  _ said _ I could take blood samples from him.”  
  
“With  _ that _ ?”  
  
Yoshi bites his lip. Stares stubbornly at Leo, even as he clings harder to Mikey.  
  
“How big is the needle?” he whispers, and Mikey looks more green than he maybe should.  
  
“ _ Big _ ,” Mikey whispers back, and they both shudder.  
  
“Why do you need to take blood samples now?” Leo asks, and Yoshi can see how pale he is going, eyes not really looking towards where Donnie is and Yoshi is both horrified and curious.   
  
“Yoshi mentioned he have allergies,” Donatello sensibly pointed out, like a sensible, evil person. Yoshi tries to melt into Mikey, but sadly they’re both made of solid matter and it just makes things awkward so they try to shuffle away instead, “Besides, we also need to figure out his blood type if anything happens,  _ and _ his mutation is different than ours so-”  
  
“Well- he- he needs to see Father first,” Leo insists, and when he reaches out to grab Yoshi, well. Yoshi lets him. Because Leo might be rude and dumb but he doesn’t have giant needles.   
  
“How come  _ you _ guys have a dad?” he whispers to Leo as they hurriedly shuffle out of the scary room, ignoring Donnie’s amused laugh, “I didn’t get to have a dad. Though, I mean, maybe Mr. Bishop tried to be one? A really bad one, but y’know, maybe he  _ is _ my dad. Or do ya mean your dad is a priest an’ that’s why you guys say  _ father _ instead?”   
  
“He isn’t,” Leo replies, and he looks down at Yoshi with a frown as they stop in front of… a wall? No, wait, screen doors. Like in the movies! And  _ anime _ . “He’s a mad scientist obsessed with us. And no, our father is not a… priest. He’s our teacher.”   
  
“Okay,” Yoshi hums, then points at the screen doors, “Are ya guys  _ Japanese _ ?”  
  
“I- ye- no. Kind of,” Leo settles on, and before Yoshi can ask  _ more _ questions, because hello, he isn’t  _ anything _ when it comes to cultures and stuff, but- well. A lab. Is he a lab...ese? Labese. No, that sounds wrong. He blinks as Leonardo begins to slide the doors open.   
  
“Wait-” Yoshi nervously begins, not feeling ready to meet a  __ dad , but he stutters to silence when the doors are opened and reveals the person who is inside, kneeling by a tea set.   
  
“Greetings,” the giant rat says. “I am Splinter. My sons told me of you.”  
  
Yoshi decides this is a very good time to scream.


	3. Sugar Rush

“I can’t believe we brought home another April,” Raphael grumbles. Yoshi is pretty sure it’s Raph. He has a very distinct voice that makes Yoshi want to snuggle closer. Which is what he does; he hums and snuggles closer, ignoring how tense Raph’s body gets. Then he frowns; blinks his eyes open and squints up at Raph.   
  
“Who’s April?”  
  
“A human lady who _also_ screamed and fainted when she saw dad,” Mikey happily explains, and Yoshi squirms a bit until he can see them properly. He really doesn’t want to lift his head up; Raph’s lap is a _perfect_ pillow, and Yoshi secretly wonders if he can maybe, possibly try and replicate the result somehow with actual fabric. Also something is smelling nice, but Yoshi isn’t sure if that’s _Raph_ or something else. Someone else. He actually can’t see Mikey though- only glimpses of Leonardo and Donatello. Yoshi frowns.  
  
“I fainted _again_?”  
  
“Yeah, but only for like twenty minutes this time, dude, don’t you worry.”  
  
“If you’re awake, can you get the fuck off of me?” Raphael speaks up, voice all strained, and Yoshi pouts up at him.  
  
“No. You’re very comfy.”  
  
In the background, there’s three different snorts and sounds of muffled laughter.  
  
“I ain’t gonna be very comfy if you don’t get _off_ me,” Raphael threatens. Yoshi vaguely feels like he should be worried, but his brain still feels all woozy and weird. So instead he blinks up at Raph.  
  
“Well, if you let me sleep on you, why can’t you let me stay here?”  
  
Raphael glares down at him. He is clearly gearing up to say more rude things to Yoshi, but thankfully that is when Mikey decides to save everything. By everything, Yoshi obviously means Manners and Being Polite. Being raised by a giant rat does explain all the rudeness, though.  
  
“If you get off of Raphie boy, I’ll give you cookies,” Mikey promises. “Like a late birthday present or something- hey, when _is_ your birthday?”  
  
Yoshi gasps and falls off the couch in excitement. Who _cares_ about birthdays when there are _cookies_ to be had?  
  
“Why are we giving him cookies?” Leo asks, and Yoshi will just ignore _that_ as he makes a beeline to follow Mikey into the kitchen, “We don’t know if he got any allergies yet!"  
  
“Cookies did _wonders_ to help April recover when _she_ met Father for the first time,” Mikey points out and puts a huge, baby blue jar on the table for Yoshi to stare at with wide-eyed excitement, “This is, like, a treatment for shock, dude. And if he got allergies, at least he will die happy.”

 

* * *

 

Later, Yoshi is sitting on one of the unmatched chairs around the kitchen table. There are crumbs on his face and crumbs on the table and smeared chocolate on his lips but Yoshi _loves_ it. It’s amazing and delicious and should probably be labelled illegal and addictive and a _crime_ to eat.  
  
“Are you telling me I could’ve had all this once a year?” Yoshi asks, gesturing at the now empty looking jar, “I’m nineteen! Oh my gosh I could’ve eaten at least _nineteen_ cookies by now!”  
  
He stares at the jar.  
  
“... maybe Mr. Bishop _is_ evil,” Yoshi whispers to himself.  
  
“Dude,” Mikey laughs, just as messy with crumbs and chocolate, having gorged only slightly less than Yoshi on the cookies. “I need to bake you a cake.”  
  
“A cake?”

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god,” Yoshi moans. Cake was _delicious_.  
  
Leonardo looks slightly uncomfortable; whatever, Yoshi is betting he was just jealous. The cake was _his_. And Mikey’s, because Mikey had baked it and it would have been super rude to smack Mikey’s hands away from it after Yoshi finally got a taste. And unlike everyone else, Yoshi did actually have manners.  
  
“Are you _sure_ you’re not having any allergic reactions?” Leo asks, and is he _blushing_? Yoshi stares at him and chews on more cake, and he doesn’t care if it makes him look like a chipmunk. He just _loves_ it.  
  
Can you blush from jealousy?  
  
Yoshi narrows his eyes at Leonardo and pulls his plate of cake closer, just in case the other turtle will make a grab for it. He doesn’t bother with answering, which seems to both annoy and fluster the other turtle. Next to him, Mikey is snickering.  
  
“He got a bunch of allergies,” Donatello then says, popping up from seemingly nowhere. Yoshi almost chokes; no one else even _blinks_ , which is honestly just _weird_. The turtle just popped out of nowhere, shouldn’t people be _worried_ about that? “But not many when it comes to eating. He shouldn’t eat pork meat and he will have minor reactions to carrots and kiwi. He shouldn’t touch dad too much, though,” and Donatello held up a very, very long list.  
  
Yoshi stares at it; everyone seems to be staring at it.  
  
“Am I allergic to rats?” Yoshi finally asks after swallowing his latest bite of perfect, amazing cake.  
  
“Fur,” Donnie corrects and sits down with a cup of coffee, “but you will only sneeze and get rashes. You’re also allergic to dust, latex, most pollen types, tetracycline, local anesthetic and nickel. Oh, and penicillin.”  
  
“Wow,” Mikey says, slightly garbled from stuffing his mouth with cake, “no wonder you were kept in a sterile room, dude. _Wow_. How did you not totally die on the way here?”  
  
Yoshi can’t look away from the list. There’s more than just allergies, which makes him wonder how much Donatello poked at him when he passed out the first time. Or second time. How many times will he faint? Is _that_ a symptom?  
  
“I don’t think any of them are actually deadly to you,” Donnie says in what’s probably meant to be reassuring. But _‘I don’t think’_ is not as good as _‘I know’_ so Yoshi decides to just keep his cake close for comfort. And more eating. “Of what I can tell, you will get the worst symptoms from the medical ones- tetracycline, anesthetic and penicillin. The others should mostly only give itching or rashes.”  
  
“Oh my gosh,” Yoshi whispers.  
  
“Then what the fuck is the _rest_ of your list, Donnie?” Raph asks and leans over Yoshi to stab a finger at the paper and its long, very scary looking letters that Yoshi is certain spells his future demise. As Raph does, however, the red turtle also takes the opportunity to snatch the lone survivor of the cookie massacre. Yoshi is too shocked by the list and too busy with cake to stop him.  
  
“Just ideas for treatments,” Donatello assures them all. Yoshi isn’t the only one looking squeezy at the idea of so much potential _Death_. Even rude Leo is looking unnerved. “I’m pretty sure Yoshi will need extra help with getting D vitamins, as well as some kind of treatment for his blood.”  
  
“ _Blood?_ ” Yoshi squeaks out.  
  
“He _did_ bleed a lot when we cut out the tracker,” Leonardo says, ignoring Yoshi’s growing panic, “Is that what you’re talking about?”  
  
“Yup. I’m pretty sure he has some strange, mutated version of haemophilia. Your blood doesn’t clot,” and oh, how _nice_ , Donnie is _explaining_ the scary, possible deaths Yoshi might suffer in a dirty sewer where the only doctor seems to be Donnie. “Well, it does, but it takes longer than it should. If it was normal haemophilia it wouldn’t clot at all, so there is some small mercy in there. Do you know of any other health issues you have?”  
  
How old _are_ they even? What if they are all younger than him? Yoshi is pretty sure he can’t trust a doctor younger than him, his body is already freaky and weird enough. Even Mr. Bishop’s doctors got confused sometimes and Yoshi was pretty sure they were all _super_ doctors.  
  
“N-No,” he stutters out, mind still whirling.  
  
“Aw, it’s okay dude,” Mikey coos and pats Yoshi on the head like a dog, which would be insulting at any other time. Now he only find it pathetically reassuring, “You haven’t died yet! And you’re safe now, it will be fine.”  
  
“Besides, Don _is_ a genius,” Leonardo points out.  
  
Yoshi swallows more cake.  
  
“And I did steal all the files about you, which is how I know all of this,” Donatello helpfully adds, tapping the list. “They kept very detailed information on… _everything_ concerning you. I haven’t gotten through them all yet- just the most immediate concerns, such as your allergies.”  
  
Yoshi nods numbly.  
  
“How can we keep him here, though, if he is allergic to fur?” Leo asks, frowning at Yoshi as if it was _his_ fault he was allergic to _everything_. Then again, maybe it was. Yoshi didn’t know things like biology. “It’s not like we can just lock him up in one room, we may as well send him back to Bishop.”  
  
“That _does_ sound nice, actually,” Yoshi says.  
  
He _tries_ to say, more like. Raphael with his growly voice cuts in the second Yoshi opens his mouth.  
  
“The runt will just react if Father touches him, right? He didn’t faint from any fucking allergies before. He just screamed like a girl and fell.”  
  
“ _Almost_ fell,” Mikey gleefully corrects, “you caught him, Raphie boy! Was so _cute_ , you should’ve seen it dude-”  
  
Yoshi yelps when Raphael punches Mikey. Mikey just cackles like the clearly _insane_ turtle he is and punches back.   
Before Yoshi knows it, both of them are out of the kitchen and wrestling on the floor of the living room.  
  
Yoshi gapes. Leonardo and Donatello ignores it all, putting their heads together to discuss Yoshino’s certain doom.  
  
“Youth,” the _Scary Rat_ sighs, and Yoshi squeaks and tries to snatch what little is left of the cake closer. Maybe the rat is allergic to dairy and it will _protect him_.  
  
He doesn’t get a hold of the last piece of cake. The rat is faster, and Yoshi bites his bottom lip and stares as the rat hums and takes a bite.  
  
So unfair.  
  
The rat smiles at him.  
  
“I would be happy to welcome you to the family, little one,” he kindly says.  
  
Well. Maybe the rat isn’t _that_ scary.  
  
Yoshino nervously smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder what Yoshi looks like, MomoRawrr drew him and his brother Donovan (likely will not make an appearance in this story) and can be seen here;  
> http://momorawrr.deviantart.com/art/Donovan-and-Yoshino-578160929  
> Yoshi is the green one :) 
> 
> thank you for reading! This is purely written for my own interest. I would be happy to know if anyone else likes it, though, and I will warn you right now that ships may be added later on. It will either be tcest or Yoshi/One of the turtles, so please be aware of that.


End file.
